


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾肆

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [14]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾肆

03.

那晚什麼也沒有，手冢送不二回到他的住處，兩人以友好的擁抱作為結束，離開前，不二還大方附送了個笑進眼底的微笑和手冢國光說再見。手冢在門被關上之前，看見入口右側的小窗台上，有個圓柱狀的白色物體在黑暗中被點亮。

那是在機場臨別前，他送給不二的蠟燭。  
和四年前那個冬天離別的眷戀，是一樣的味道。  
手冢國光輕輕地看著那人拉上窗簾，徒留閃爍不定的橙黃。

於是從來不遲到的手冢國光毫無意外的順利搭上返程班機，回到了一直都很熟悉的城市。而不二周助在生日隔天清晨，十分罕見的以沒有賴床的身姿醒來，他看看離床頭兩步遠處的茶几上那杯已經涼透的水，默默地披過面背上放好的毛絨浴袍。他拿起杯子走進廚房，倒掉杯里的水，重新把熱水壺插上了電，隨後走進浴室盥洗。

好像什麼都沒有變，又好像什麼東西正在空氣里，用分子泡泡的方式擴散。而唯一能探測真實的，只剩每日早晨殘存在兩人各自臥室里的，那股代表眷戀的清甜。

噢，還有手冢國光從以往的沈默改為每天的定時問候。  
不二在生日第二天起床時，準確地看見了來自友人的訊息：  
「早安，如果喝了香檳起來頭有點痛，別忘了給自己泡杯茶。」

中午的時候，不二和同事走在路上正準備要去買午餐，他還盤算著要讓老闆往潛艇堡三明治里多加些辣醬，就感覺到手機的震動：  
「過馬路不要看手機，別吃太辣的東西。」  
「……你躲在哪裡偷看嗎？手冢國光？」  
「沒有，只是想關心一下而已。」  
「喔。」

睡前，不二正抱著膝蓋舒服地坐在椅子上看影集，毫不意外的又收到手冢的訊息：  
「差不多要休息了對嗎？好好睡吧。」  
「……你真的是手冢國光嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「我以為真正的手冢不會那麼多話的。」  
「我說了，你現在是我人生藍圖第一位，我必須就這點展現我的誠意。」  
「這樣啊……」

不二倒回床上，把訊息翻來翻去，心裡不禁覺得有點好笑，他順手撥了通電話給遠在法國的幸村，得到睡著不久又被吵醒的幸村的一陣笑罵：  
「你最好有重要的事情要跟我說，小助。」  
「蛤？不然怎麼樣？」  
「不然的話你信不信我馬上就讓拳頭穿出手機螢幕把你海扁一頓。」  
「……」

幸村瞭解了整個事情的來龍去脈後，用帶著濃濃睡意的軟糯鼻音告訴不二周助，手冢國光從前只是覺得他重要，但沒有意識到重要的東西也需要好好愛護和保持。主要原因還是因為不二也明顯的表現出手冢之於他很重要，但如今的狀況不同，當時兩人在斷絕聯繫前那晚講的話，一直都印在手冢心上，不二又剛好到了他伸手碰不到的地方，於是手冢才開始有了切身的危機感。  
「真要說的話，他應該是知道情感有時候不能只是放在心裡，而必須要化作行動。」  
「現在才知道未免也太……」  
「你好意思說，你們兩不都一樣嗎？」  
「哪裡一樣？」

不二還想反駁好友的評語，就聽見幸村打了個大大的哈欠：  
「你們不就都有恃無恐，才能夠如此揮霍兩人間的緣分和羈絆嗎？」  
「我去睡了，晚安。」

04.

此後，不二總陸陸續續的會傳些訊息問候手冢夫婦，有時候也和兩位長輩分享自己在荷蘭這裡遇到的工作狀況和心情。和手冢的聯絡也算頻繁，只是往往是對方主動釋出關心居多。工作漸漸上了軌道，在風氣自由的阿姆斯特丹，不二放假時就出門走走，漸漸的也認識了一些朋友。不二與生具來的對人的同理心和友善健談，再加上在歐洲環境里略顯嬌小的體型，也自然的引來了一些人的追求。

「吶，手冢。」  
「嗯？今天過得還好嗎？」  
「還好，就是又在櫃子里收到了禮物。」不二輕鬆地說著，他覺得自己有點調皮，總是一點一點的把手冢國光憑空吊起，然後輕輕放下。  
「……你收了？」  
「嘛，也不算，是同事給的，他叫Ｍoritz，我要等明天看到他才能知道禮物的涵意。」  
「啊。」  
「你知道的，那天他喝了點酒，我把他送回家，所以我不確定這是感謝還是……別的。」  
「你好好保護自己就好。」手冢最後沒多說什麼，用依舊是溫溫的語氣叮囑不二好好照顧自己，隨後就掛了電話。

收了電話線，不二感覺自己有點懵，他覺得開始思考，人和人之間的情感和信任到底是怎麼開始的，比如他和手冢國光現在。明明沒有任何關係，甚至還是明顯的單箭頭，手冢卻沒和他計較一絲一毫，只是每日做著「他認為他該展現的真心」的行動。沒有讓人感到不舒服的佔有欲，每日里的問候也從來沒有過任何的厭煩或者讓人感到只是隨便了事。  
「到底要有多喜歡，才能做到這樣啊……」不二喃喃自語。

幾個月過去，不二驚訝的發現，對於自己又有更深一層的認識——他對於追求者的各方各面幾乎到了一個挑剔的程度。他以前一直覺得自己是個好相處的人，一直到生活中出現了幾個不速之客，他才開始意識到自己其實有很多看不見，從前也未曾意識到的喜好和原則。

他知道比起嚴謹的人，反而不喜歡過於隨性的人，那些「隨性」的標誌總是在他答應和對方喝杯茶見個面的時候成為了沒有主見、拖泥帶水的元兇，連帶著整個氛圍也變得散漫。他也發現自己對於「問候」的言詞變得極為敏感，面對照三餐的那些看上去很罐頭的訊息，他真實的感到有點噁心。甚至，他可以知道自己一邊把誰在心裡劃分到出局的那一塊，卻又同時在手冢傳訊息過來時告訴他，今天又和誰聊了些什麼。

可是對手冢國光，他不會。  
三餐傳訊息也好，偶爾講起電話的時候也好，不二知道這個人從頭到尾就沒有一點地方讓自己反感，也沒有任何踩到自己原則線上的可能。

他們像是正在進行一場極為友好的友誼網球賽，沒有人進攻，相對的也沒有人特意防守，來來去去，始終沒有停下來過。直到在一個下雨天里，不二站在自家門前用左手撐著傘，正要從那個充滿皺摺的托特包里掏鑰匙。他偏頭痛犯了，下午提早請假回家想好好休息，手機裡頭兩三下的震動在腦殼幾乎要裂開的情況下根本就是壓垮不二周助情商的稻草，他點開訊息，對著話框回了句：  
「可以不要每天都用這種方式騷擾人嗎？我不喜歡。」

他進了門，迅速地給自己衝了杯咖啡，帶著熱氣的褐色液體隨著咖啡因流淌全身，不二在症狀緩解不少後，才又重新拿起自己的手機，上面傳來的是手冢國光的訊息：  
「對不起，只是最近是雨季，潮濕的天氣容易偏頭痛，所以想提醒你太忙要好好照顧自己。」

不二這才發現自己傳錯訊息，更準確的說，他感到煩是真的，但傳錯人了。他對著手機發愣了好一會，手冢文字間透出的那份真心讓他突然間有種自己的良心被狗啃了的感覺。  
「吶，手冢，今天加班嗎？」  
「應該不會，怎麼了？」  
「下班後，我打給你吧？」  
「啊。」

05.

斯圖加特也下著雨，手冢在下班後迅速的開車回家，並脫下外套掛到了衣帽架上，繞進廚房拿了杯水，然後坐到沙發上。他突然有點想念在韓國的初雪，即便每年的德國和荷蘭都會是銀白色的一片，他還是最喜歡那場雪。他正想著，不二就依約打了電話過來：  
「晚上好阿，手冢。」  
「啊，不二。」

迎接兩人的是長達半分鐘的沈默，不二心裡忐忑，稍早前傳錯訊息讓他一時之間有點和害怕——他可能無意間傷到了別人的心。  
「如果你是想說下午的事情，我沒事，不二。」手冢的聲音終於從電話那頭傳來。  
「誒？」  
「你下午的時候偏頭痛了吧？」手冢接著問。  
「怎麼知道的？」  
「用詞和你平日的習慣不太一樣，所以我在想你應該正在不舒服。」

一本正經的回答聽起來再有道理不過，不二在電話的那頭卻感覺眼角有點濕潤，他抬起頭吸吸鼻子，然後開口：  
「吶手冢，你知道嗎？」  
「嗯？你說，我聽。」  
「我知道自己一直對人都很客氣，甚至對於有意圖要追求我的人也是如此。」  
「嗯。」  
「我以為這是人和人之間基本的尊重，所以愛情應該也是這樣的。對越珍惜的人，應該就會越客氣。」

手冢國光在電話的另一端不自覺地把玩起馬克杯，他把杯子放在桌上緩慢地轉著，心裡總覺得不二接下來要說的話至關重要：  
「可是我下午傳了那條訊息給你後，我發現不是這樣的。」  
「我發現真正的愛情，是這個人能讓你無所顧忌地展現無論生氣還是小心眼的樣貌，並不一定要每分每秒都呈現很好的模樣。」  
「所以，我在你面前失落、醉酒、生氣、耍賴……」  
「因為我喜歡你，我信任你能讓我有空間任性。」

說完，不二沒聽見手冢的回覆，他吞了口口水，心裡的水桶更是七上八下，他不知道兩個人彎彎繞繞這麼久，到底最後會走向哪裡，思緒還正糊成一團，手冢國光低沈的嗓音就從話筒的那端清楚的傳進耳里：  
「我和你一樣，不二。」  
「嗯？」  
「就是因為任性，才會在那樣沒溝通清楚的情況下給你帶來傷害，不是嗎？」  
「我也喜歡你，一直都喜歡你。」

不二周助笑了，眼角的淚隨著眯起的小尖角溢出，滑過臉頰，滴在床單上，他告訴手冢國光：  
「所以，精市說我們都太有恃無恐，太過揮霍。」  
「我想是的，但那只屬於以前，並不是以後。」手冢國光的聲音聽起來有點輕，不二腦海裡清楚的浮現他嘴角些微上揚的模樣。  
「我不知道我們會走向哪裡，但是在你前面我才能做真正的自己。」  
「我也不知道我們會走向哪裡，但我一直以來就沒有放開過你。」


End file.
